The Paradoxical Bootstrap of Homura Akemi
by SukoToko
Summary: Many people believe that Homura Akemi only went through 3 or 4 timelines, but she didn't. She went through way more than that, and in those many timelines she ventures through, she makes a decision that will change her's, Madoka's, and the world's history forever. In a never ending loop of hope and despair, I present; The Paradoxical Bootstrap of Homura Akemi.
1. Prologue

The Paradoxical Bootstrap of Homura Akemi

A Fan Fiction by Zion Weaver

Prologue:

Time Travel is a very dangerous profession. One mishap, and you could be erased from existence. If you kill your parents, you'll be erased. If you try to change the past, you can be erased. But Homura Akemi new this. She knew this all too well. Though, she had a mission. But that wasn't going to stop her. She has repeated the same month over 17 times already, and she decided to take a different approach. Homura did some researching, and she decided to find a way to fix this. This is the story of a determined girl. This is the story of a deceiving creature. This is the story of an innocent girl. This is the story of Homura Akemi, The Paradoxical Bootstrap of Homura Akemi.


	2. 1: The Bootstrap Paradox

1: The Bootstrap Paradox

The Bootstrap Paradox is a paradox in which a person/object travels back in time to affect a past self, which will eventually become its future self, whom will travel back in time to affect a past self, which will create a continuous loop with no discernable origin.

Homura awakens in her hospital bed. She has just watched Madoka's body devoured by Charlotte. It was so quick, she didn't even have time to react. The look on Madoka's face still scars her already broken mind, yet she no longer wishes to show it on her face, for outward expressions are meaningless to her now. She arises from the bed, loosens her braids, and tucks her glasses in her pocket. She sees a shadow, but not anyone's shadow. His.

"It seems you have awoken, Homura. How long will you keep this up, dare I ask? Her fate has been decided, and so has yours. Accept it, and everything can go smooth for myself." Drones Kyubey, his placid face showing no sign of care, or anything at the matter.

"I've done some research, and I think I know a solution to the problem. I must go, Incubator. I have a job to do." Says Homura as she summons her shield and sets it back.

"What are you doing? This is something new indeed. I'm curious." Asks the white Incubator.

"Oh, you already know what. You were there, or at least will be." The gem closes, and the world disappears around Homura as she walks forward down the space between time and space, a space with no existence. As she reaches the end of this tunnel, she look back, and continues forward. The world forms back around her, as she stands outside the window of a young girl with black hair tied into braids, and wearing blood red glasses.

"Finally, my paper is done. Now, time to take my heart medication." Says the young Homura Akemi before her hospitalization. Two glowing red eyes stare in the distance.

"Akemi Homura, listen to me very closely." Starts present Homura.

"What? Who are you? Are you me? What's going on?" inquires past Homura.

"You need to listen to me very carefully. A white creature named Kyubey will try to persuade a girl named Madoka to do something very dangerous. Whatever you do, you MUST stop him from ever interacting with her. And don't listen to a word he says. He's is dangerous and will try to persuade you to do something very deadly. Don't listen to a word he says. Do you understand me?" explains present Homura.

"Uh… yeah. Find Madoka, stop white thing, and don't listen to him. But, who are you?" asks past Homura.

"That is not important now. Remember everything I say, it's crucial." Warns present Homura.

"But I…uuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screams past Homura.

"It appears she is having a heart attack, you better help her." Says Kyubey as he appears from the bushes. Homura takes past Homura and rushes her to the hospital.

"She is having a heart attack, please help immediately." Says Homura.

"Oh dear! Doctor! DOCTOR!" yells the nurse as she runs down the hall. Homura sets her down and walks out of the hospital.

"You know by doing this, you will be affected in history, right?" says Kyubey.

"I will not be affected until I choose to be affected. My time powers prevent this from happening. For now, I will watch her from a distance, until it is time." Explains Homura. She disappears from the hospital, as Kyubey watches her with his icy glare.

_That's pretty much chapter one. Just exposition. From now on, the perspective will aim towards past Homura. Enjoy, and feel free to comment below._


	3. 2: Everything is Quiet

2: Everything is quiet

Homura awakens from her coma. She looks around the room, confused of where she is. The white drapery flows in the glistening winds of Mitakihara. Everything is quiet.

"What? How did I get here?" asks the confused Homura. She gets out of her Egyptian cotton-sheeted bed, and looks around the stark white room. She sees the calendar hanging by her bed; more specifically, the date on the calendar.

"Oh my God! How long was I out!? Was I in a coma? School's starting tomorrow!" screams Homura as she weakly walks down the hall of the hospital. She approaches the front desk to see a tall lady typing appointments on her keyboard. Everything is quiet.

"E-Excuse me ma'am. Can you please tell me how I got here?" asks Homura weakly.

"Oh! You're awake. Here, the doctor will be with you in just a second." Says the nurse as she peers over the desk and sees the weak Homura.

"Thank y-you ma'am." Thanks Homura as she walks…or perhaps trudges…to her room. As confused and amnesiac as she is, she still vaguely remembers one thing.

_"Stop white thing. Don't listen to it. Save pink haired girl. What was her name? Mamika, Merope, Meduka? Why can't I remember?" _soliloquizes Homura in her head. She continuously concentrates on remembering the girl's name, but she can't quite put her finger on it. As she sits on her bed, the door opens and in comes a male doctor with brown hair.

"Hello Ms. Akemi, I'm Doctor Morioka. How are you feeling?" asks the doctor.

"Um, a little weak." Answers Homura with all her might.

"Don't worry. That's common for people who've just woken out of comas." Reassures the doctor.

"What! I really have been in a coma!" Homura jumps but then feels light-headed afterword.

"Now, now. Don't get ahead of yourself. You've been in a coma for about a month. You suffered a myocardial infarction. A heart attack. Now, you have cardiomyopathy, correct?" asks the doctor as he flips through some pages.

"Yes, it's hereditary. My aunt had it." Explains Homura.

"Any parents or guardians that we can contact?" asks the doctor.

"No. My mother died of a stroke and my father is…uh…missing." Tells Homura sheepishly.

"I'm very sorry to hear about that. Well, since you're a minor, we'll give a 50% discount. Can you give us your social security number?" informs the doctor.

"Uh…sure." Hesitates Homura. She doesn't know how much she has in her account, but she knows that she has enough to pay for the bill.

"Thank you. Now, we need to give you some tests before you leave. Then you'll be all set to go." Explains the doctor.

"Okay, sure." Says Homura as she walks out the door with the doctor. Everything is quiet.

…

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to Homura Akemi." Introduces Ms. Saotomi.

"Uh…um…uh…eh…mm." mumbles Homura as she frightfully stares at the many eyes watching her. She never was an outgoing girl.

"Now, Ms. Akemi has been in the hospital due to a heart condition. Now everybody be nice to her. If you'll take your seat Ms. Akemi." Motions Ms. Saotomi. Homura takes her seat.

"Wow, you were really in a coma?"

"What was it like?"

"What was your old school like?"

"Did you have any friends?"

"Your hair is so long! It must take a lot of time to braid it in the morning!"

"Were you in any clubs?" Homura wasn't able to answer all the questions bombarding on her after the lesson was over.

"Ms. Akemi. I'm Madoka. I'm the nurse's aide. You need to go to the nurse's office to take your medicine, correct? Do you know where it is?" asks the pink haired girl.

"Um…no." Says Homura.

"Then I'll take you there!" says the pink haired girl cheerfully. As they near the nurse's office, they are both in conversation, and Homura is in deep thought.

"Since you were blessed with such a cool name, you should become cool to match it!" says Madoka after their conversation. That one sentence left Homura standing.

"_Madoka, she's the girl I have to warn about. But I can't do it here." _Homura thinks to herself. A black-haired girl watches the conversation from the distance. Everything is quiet.

…

Homura walks home from school. It's already been a week and she has work in the morning. With all the commotion going on, she didn't have time to tell Madoka anything. But that's not what's bugging her right now. She's being bullied, and she's having some intense thoughts.

"That's impossible. I…can't do anything right. All I ever do is make trouble for others…and embarrass myself. Why? Will I always…just be like this…forever?" thinks the troubled Homura. The floor changes under her, but she takes no notice.

"Then maybe it'd be better if you'd died right now." Said an undiscernible voice.

"Maybe it'd be better to just die…" agreed Homura wearily.

"That's right. You should just die now…" says the voice again.

"I should just…die…Wha-What is this place?" says Homura as she realizes that she stepped into a witch's barrier. The warped ground and piercing red sky frightens her as she does not understand the dangerous situation that she is in. A towering arch with runes that read Izabel appears behind the frightened girl.

"Wh-What? What's going on here?" says Homura as three limping figures appear behind Homura and come toward her.

"No…ah!" screams Homura as the figures come toward her. Before she could react, a shot was fired and an arrow shot towards the familiars and the witch. Yellow wires wrap the familiars and the witch together.

"That was a close one!" says a yellow-haired girl.

"You're safe now…Homura-chan" says a pink-haired girl that appears to be Madoka.

"Y-You're…" stutters Homura.

"They're magical girls. They hunt witches. I guess you've discovered our little secret." Says the white creature standing behind her.

_"This must be the white creature that the girl was talking about. He seems to have already gotten Madoka. But I can't listen to him, no matter what. No matter how cute and harmless-looking he is."_ Thinks Homura to herself as the battle goes on.

"Don't tell anyone else in class, okay?" asks Madoka as she and the yellow-haired girl deliver the final blow. Homura stares in amazement at the site she's seeing. As they exit the barrier, Homura is thinking to herself.

"It appears you're a bit too late, Homura." Says Kyubey telepathically. A black-haired girl stares in the distance, and walks away.

"What was that, Kyubey?" asks Madoka.

"Oh, nothing. Just private matters." Says the creature. They all walk off to the yellow-haired girl's place of residence. Everything is quiet.

_ Well, that's chapter 2 for yah. Some things might be paraphrased in here, but I tried my best. The next chapter will be the magical-girlification of Sayaka Miki. See yah next time, and thanks for reading._


End file.
